1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data distribution system for distributing such contents as music and moving picture for pay and, more particularly, to a data contents distribution system which distributes trial contents by using a streaming technique to enable a client to order the distribution of the contents upon confirming its details.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case of distributing such contents as music and moving picture through a network for pay, it is a conventional practice that a provider of the contents prepares contents for trial listening or viewing on its Web page and conducts streaming distribution for free to a client who desires trial. With such a system, a client is allowed to order actual contents after listening and viewing to a part of the contents on trial and confirming its details. Purchase price of each content is presented on a Web page, so that when making an order, a user checks the price to purchase the contents.
Conventional contents distribution systems, however, have a problem that because a contents provider side unilaterally determines a contents price, it is difficult for the price of the content in question to precisely reflect actual valuation of the same in the market. In other words, content which is highly popular in the market and content which is otherwise are bought and sold at prices that a provider uniformly determines.